Magic Star
by Lost to the Hoping
Summary: Sarah is asked out on a date.  Well, he called it 'courting', but it's definitely a date. COMPLETE
1. Courting Sarah

**Courting Sarah**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this story, and I do not presume to own any of the characters herein. I merely borrow them from their creator for my own means. I.E.: The Labyrinth and it's characters are not mine, but belong to Jim Henson and those involved in the movie's creation.**

**A/N: This drabble was inspired by the prompt 'Night' and beta'd by the lovely Azhwi. Please give her your love.**

**Dedication: To VelvetSometimes. Merry Christmas, love.**

The night was dark and the sky alight with glittering stars. Sarah was still unsure if she should trust him, but it was so... beautiful out here. After five long years, he had just randomly appeared on her doorstep. She had been stunned, and further when he asked permission to 'court' her. So stunned that she had said yes.

And here they were, standing on a grassy knoll in the middle of nowhere. She watched him set down a basket and look up at her, blue and green eyes intense.

"Sarah," he murmured, voice rich and lovely. She shivered at the sound.

She smiled hesitantly. "Jareth," she whispered back.

**Please review!**


	2. My Intent

**My Intent  
**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this story, and I do not presume to own any of the characters herein. I merely borrow them from their creator for my own means. I.E.: The Labyrinth and it's characters are not mine, but belong to Jim Henson and those involved in the movie's creation.**

**A/N: This drabble was inspired by the prompt 'Blanket' and beta'd by the lovely Azhwi. Please give her your love.**

**Dedication: To VelvetSometimes. Merry Christmas, love.**

He smirked. "Sit, Sarah," he commanded, gesturing to the blanket he'd set out.

(When had he done that, she wondered) At his tone, her eyes narrowed, and he hastily added, "Please."

He'd been watching her, had he? Well, she let the moment of stubbornness pass and sat. He sat beside her and picked a flower that appeared from nowhere. "For you," he said softly.

"Thank you," she said, taking it and raising it to her nose. She hesitated, eying him.

"Come, now, Sarah. My intent is to _woo_ you, not drug you," he assured her.

She sniffed it and shrugged.

**Please review!**


	3. Peace

**Peace  
**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this story, and I do not presume to own any of the characters herein. I merely borrow them from their creator for my own means. I.E.: The Labyrinth and it's characters are not mine, but belong to Jim Henson and those involved in the movie's creation.**

**A/N: This drabble was inspired by the prompt 'Nervous' and beta'd by the lovely Azhwi. Please give her your love.**

**Dedication: To VelvetSometimes. Merry Christmas, love.**

The truth be told, her every sense was trained on him. She felt nervous and skittish one moment, excited and thrilled the next. The emotional roller coaster was messing with her head so much that when he threaded their fingers together, she hardly noticed.

Though that had probably been what he was aiming for, knowing Jareth. She finally couldn't stand the silence and asked, "So... where have you been all this time?"

His eyes slid toward her. "Here and there," he replied vaguely. "Why so interested?"

"It's just... too quiet," she admitted.

Jareth scoffed at that. "It is peaceful, Sarah."

**Please review!**


	4. Nerves

**Nerves  
**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this story, and I do not presume to own any of the characters herein. I merely borrow them from their creator for my own means. I.E.: The Labyrinth and it's characters are not mine, but belong to Jim Henson and those involved in the movie's creation.**

**A/N: This drabble was inspired by the prompt 'Velvet' and beta'd by the lovely Azhwi. Please give her your love.**

**Dedication: To VelvetSometimes. Merry Christmas, love.**

She fell silent at his admonishment, opting to escape his gaze by staring up at the sky, the stars. She could feel his gaze on her, knew he watched her, but that didn't matter. Let him stare all he wanted. She didn't care. Much.

The fingers of her free hand twitched against the velvet of the blanket, but as distracted as she was with trying (and failing) to ignore his gaze, she didn't notice that either.

Sarah did finally notice their hands and almost retracted her's. But she stopped, realizing that she was comfortable like this. So she left it.

**Please review!**


	5. Star Bright

**Star Bright  
**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this story, and I do not presume to own any of the characters herein. I merely borrow them from their creator for my own means. I.E.: The Labyrinth and it's characters are not mine, but belong to Jim Henson and those involved in the movie's creation.**

**A/N: This drabble was inspired by the prompt 'Telescope' and beta'd by the lovely Azhwi. Please give her your love.**

**Dedication: To VelvetSometimes. Merry Christmas, love.**

Eventually, Jareth's gaze returned to the darkened sky and his arm outstretched, drawing her attention. "There, those three stars? That is Orion's Belt."

She nodded; they'd been taught that in school. "It's pretty."

"It is," he agreed. He moved his hand, pulling a scope from thin air, as he was wont to do. "Look closer?"

She met his eyes and quickly looked away, taking the scope and peering up at the sky with it. With this, it was almost as if she were standing right before the stars. She could see them for what they were.

"_Oh_," she breathed, jaw going slack.

**Please review!**


	6. Helios

**Helios  
**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this story, and I do not presume to own any of the characters herein. I merely borrow them from their creator for my own means. I.E.: The Labyrinth and it's characters are not mine, but belong to Jim Henson and those involved in the movie's creation.**

**A/N: This drabble was inspired by the prompt 'Chart' and beta'd by the lovely Azhwi. Please give her your love.**

**Dedication: To VelvetSometimes. Merry Christmas, love.**

Jareth smiled faintly at her reaction and gently took it back. He pulled a chart from the basket beside him and set it before her. "And here, look. It is a star chart. Every time a star is born, the faeries make note of it and the chart is given to the leaders of every clan. This one is mine."

Her eyes roved over the chart and she pointed to one of the stars, name Helios. "That?"

"The sun," he replied. "She is resting for this part of the world."

"She?"

A blond brow quirked. "Did you think the sun was male?"

**Please review!**


	7. Heaven

**Heaven  
**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this story, and I do not presume to own any of the characters herein. I merely borrow them from their creator for my own means. I.E.: The Labyrinth and it's characters are not mine, but belong to Jim Henson and those involved in the movie's creation.**

**A/N: This drabble was inspired by the prompt 'Constellation' and beta'd by the lovely Azhwi. Please give her your love.**

**Dedication: To VelvetSometimes. Merry Christmas, love.**

Sarah laughed softly. "I didn't think about it, really."

"Hmph." He rolled his eyes and looked away.

She smiled at _his_ reaction. Perhaps she had a little to learn, then. Randomly, she pointed to a word, then realized she'd never seen it before. She was a little rusty when it came to reading Greek, but that word was... "Oh... Oran... Ouranos?"

He snatched up the chart at that, smirking. "No, not even you or I may look upon Heaven."

"It's real?" she asked, stunned.

He didn't answer. Instead, he handed her back the scope and pretended that he had never heard her question.

**Please review!**


	8. Temptation

**Temptation  
**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this story, and I do not presume to own any of the characters herein. I merely borrow them from their creator for my own means. I.E.: The Labyrinth and it's characters are not mine, but belong to Jim Henson and those involved in the movie's creation.**

**A/N: This drabble was inspired by the prompt 'Knee' and beta'd by the lovely Azhwi. Please give her your love.**

**Dedication: To VelvetSometimes. Merry Christmas, love.**

Sarah huffed and looked up again, leaving the scope beside her. She pursed her lips and clasped her knee, determinedly ignoring him. That'd teach him to be a jerk.

"Sarah," he said, touching her shoulder. "Sarah, look at me."

She rolled her eyes but relented and looked at him. "What?"

"Do not be angry with me. I am only protecting you." He cupped her cheeks with his hands. "I do not wish to lose you, ever. Not to humanity, not to maturity and definitely not to the temptation that is Heaven. Do you understand?"

She gulped, but nodded. "Yes, Jareth."

**Please review!**


	9. Make a Wish

**Make a Wish  
**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this story, and I do not presume to own any of the characters herein. I merely borrow them from their creator for my own means. I.E.: The Labyrinth and it's characters are not mine, but belong to Jim Henson and those involved in the movie's creation.**

**A/N: This drabble was inspired by the prompt 'Wish' and beta'd by the lovely Azhwi. Please give her your love.**

**Dedication: To VelvetSometimes. Merry Christmas, love.**

"Good," he murmured and released her.

She would have gone on to question him, but the bright light of a shooting star distracted her. "Make a wish," he hissed and Sarah squeezed her eyes shut.

Maybe she was going nuts, but the only thing that popped into her head in that moment was the thought, "_I wish I could know him for **real**, and not just the role he plays_.'

Then she was abruptly pulled against his chest and kissed breathless. Her eyes flew open and closed again. Her fingers tangled in his hair. Her mind was consumed with only him for that one brief moment.

**Please review!**


	10. Wish Granted

**Wish Granted  
**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this story, and I do not presume to own any of the characters herein. I merely borrow them from their creator for my own means. I.E.: The Labyrinth and it's characters are not mine, but belong to Jim Henson and those involved in the movie's creation.**

**A/N: This drabble was inspired by the prompt 'Shine' and beta'd by the lovely Azhwi. Please give her your love.**

**Dedication: To VelvetSometimes. Merry Christmas, love.**

Long after the shine of the magic star had passed, they parted. Somehow, he'd ended up on his back with her straddling his waist a tad indecently. But one look in those intense mis-matched eyes and she couldn't particularly bring herself to care. "What did you wish for?" she wondered.

His eyelids lowered. "You."

"Oh," she muttered, feeling her face heat.

"And you?"

She let an embarrassed grin cross her face and murmured, "You, I think."

He chuckled. "Oh, goody. Synchronization is simply for the best." Before she could reply, though, he pulled her back down again, kissing her senseless.

Perhaps it _was_ for the best...

xXx

**I don't know if it's any good, but Merry Christmas, Velvy! I hope you like it!.**


End file.
